


Shaking and Burning

by SimplyUnlucky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Romance, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole, Sanji (One Piece) - Freeform, Swearing, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji Angst, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Week, nico robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnlucky/pseuds/SimplyUnlucky
Summary: Sanji doesn't seem to be in the best mood today, whilst cooking he burns his hands and zoro is left to figure out what is wrong and how he can comfort him.





	1. Burning

Zoro and the crew were sitting at the kitchen table in the thousand sunny. Sanji was passing out refreshments to his starving crewmates. He went back into the kitchen to finish the preparations for his stew, which consisted of carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, and peppers. While preparing the food Zoro slightly noticed that something was off with Sanji. Zoro seemed curious and concerned at the same time, ever since the departure between the Straw Hats Sanji seemed less blissful than he normally acted. While Sanji carefully stirred the concoction, he placed the ladle carefully onto the counter beside him. He then moved his hands over to the pot attempting to grasp onto the handles, but he forgot to place the gloves on. Once the skin from his hands made contact with the piping hot handles of the steel pot he murmured a curse word whilst withdrawing his hands from the handles. 

Zoro glanced over and noticed the slight exhale coming from Sanji, the swordsman didn’t draw too much attention to it for now but he would address this sudden action later on. Sanji corrected himself by putting on gloves and handling the pot carefully, this time placing the ladle back into the steel pot and heading over to the table with slow movements to ensure the stew didn’t spill everywhere. While Sanji served everyone at the table Zoro then suddenly noticed the sudden flinch made by Sanji once he placed down the pot, not that anyone would notice easily but Zoro noticed. 

“If you need me, I'll be on the deck smoking.” Sanji excused himself from the kitchen before heading over to the ladder and departing. 

Zoro kept his focus averted to Sanji once he left the kitchen, he was debating if he should follow him or not yet again Sanji was very good at suppressing his emotions when he was around the whole crew. But not for Zoro.The Swordsman could easily read through the cook’s emotions very much like a book. Upon minutes of procrastinating Zoro finally got up from his seat.He didn’t take the courtesy to excuse himself from the table but was briefly paused by Robin asking “Where are you going?” 

Zoro turned to Robin for a minute before looking back at the ladder. “Going to train.” Zoro simply replied whilst climbing out of the kitchen without another word.

As Robin watched Zoro depart from the kitchen she glanced at his plate which would normally be empty and clean, but this time the food wasn’t even devoured or touched. Robin thought to herself while resting her chin on her palm, Love birds 

On the deck, Sanji was smoking while resting his arms onto the railing. Zoro approached Sanji quietly, though Zoro tried his best to not be noticed, Sanji still heard him. 

“You know I can hear you, mosshead.” Sanji said while taking a drag of his cigarette.  
Zoro stopped in tracks, he thought there was no point in continuing to draw nearer to Sanji quietly. 

“Yeah I am fully fucking aware now ero-cook.” Zoro replied blandly.

“If you're going to sneak up on someone do it right.” Sanji stated while turning around to face Zoro, he then dropped the butt of the cigarette onto the ground before lightly stepping on it to extinguish the flame. 

Zoro scoffed, “Yeah, like you could have done it any better.” 

“I probably could bastard” Sanji remarked.

“Alright, I'll keep that in mind. But this is not the reason why i’m out here” Zoro began to explain.

“Then why are you out here?” Sanji questioned.

Zoro sighed a little due to the fact that Sanji seems oblivious to what happened in the kitchen, he should know. “You know, what happened in the kitchen?” 

“I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.” Sanji acted like he didn’t know.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Zoro exclaimed.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to imply asshole.” Sanji barked back.

“The past few days have been really fucking odd, you don’t seem to be yourself.” Zoro tried to explain, his rage is fueling every minute Sanji opposed to what zoro had to say. 

“Awe. Worrying about me, cactus-kun?” Sanji teased. 

Zoro’s composure was unable to remain stable, his face was becoming redder by the minute due to the rage and embarrassment. He was quick about his response, “No, it’s not like that!” 

“Then why don’t you just mind your damn business and enjoy the dinner I made for you.” Sanji replied while turning back to the ocean and moving his hand to the railing mainly his palm grasping onto the side, without any warning or noticed he forgot he burned his palm in the process of trying to move the pot. He flinched a little and withdrew his hand from the railing quickly, Zoro of course noticed. 

“Oi, is something wrong?” Zoro seemed more concerned in this moment while approaching Sanji.

Zoro seemed much closer than he was before Sanji moved from the railing. And so he inched slightly away so he could distance himself away from Zoro, “Nothing is wrong shitty swordsman.” He explained while continuing to back up. Zoro then waited for the right moment to seize Sanji’s hands—both of them. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Sanji exclaimed while attempting to pry free from Zoro's sudden grasp, but alas his hand started to sting even more than before. After a few minutes of trying to break free Sanji let out a slight wheeze. 

Zoro glanced at Sanji’s hands for a moment noticing the slight redness on both the palms of his hands and fingers.The idiot burned himself he thought, though it was hard to see how actually red Sanji’s hands were due to the lighting. He still could make out a burn mark ever so slightly. “You should let Chopper take a look at your hands.” Zoro suggested since that’s the most logical thing anyone would say. 

“Idiot, I'm fine it was just a small mistake. There’s no need for Chopper.” Sanji replied while still trying to free himself from Zoro. 

“Clearly you’re not, you’re hurt” Zoro explained, his worry seemed to keep building up but it wasn’t evident. 

“Why do you even care? It's just a burn.” Sanji explained. 

“Even if it is a burn, you’re very dependable on your hands.” Zoro replied simply, he seemed to notice how much Sanji cared for his hands.  
“Yeah, I’m dependable on my fucking hands. Which is why you should let me go before I kick your ass!” Sanji now was struggling even more. Zoro took in a deep breath before finally releasing Sanji, this wasn’t going anywhere and he shouldn’t even try.


	2. Zoro's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zoro getting nowhere with the conversation he had with sanji. He heads back to the kitchen to only be greeted and bothered by robin, once everyone leaves Sanji comes back to the kitchen has a real conversation with zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah chapter 2! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

Zoro left the deck with a slight grumble, deciding to go back to the kitchen. He was disappointed that Sanji wouldn’t tell him or admit what was wrong. They’re in a relationship, it wouldn’t make sense to not share if something is bothering the other. While Zoro took a seat, Robin averted her gaze to Zoro, who looked a little distressed and worried. 

“How did training go?” Robin tried to start a conversation with Zoro, the Swordsman first didn’t say anything he just let out a huff. Guess he’s not in the mood to speak, Robin thought. After a few minutes of waiting Zoro finally spoke.

“Training was fine,” he replied bluntly, clearly showing some attitude towards Robin. Which he doesn’t intend to come off rude. 

Robin took a deep breath before getting up and repositioning herself next to Zoro. 

“You seem to be in distress,” Robin started, “is there something wrong?” she asked softly. She hoped that Zoro would tell her, but it was a rarity that he would say anything since she knew Zoro was very stubborn. 

“Nothing’s wrong, stop bothering me.” Zoro responded rudely, avoiding the question being asked by Robin. 

Robin decided to drop the conversation, she then got up and went back to her original seat. She then glanced at Zoro for a split second before proceeding to drink her tea. In the course of this time period Zoro was wondering why Robin was bugging him, also the fact that it was none of her business. After a few minutes the Straw Hats finished their meal and they all departed from the kitchen; except Zoro. 

Zoro decided to remain in the there, expecting Sanji to come back in there at some point. And in fact, Sanji did re-enter the kitchen when everyone left to go do their daily activities. The first thing Sanji did was head over to the sink while turning on the faucet, he then allowed the cold water to make contact with his palms to ease the burning. 

“You know, you can talk to me right?” Zoro said out of the blue to break the awkward silence. 

“Sorry I don’t communicate with plants.” Sanji replied sarcastically while continuing to run his hands under the water. 

“Well this plant can speak.” Zoro said while getting up and heading over to Sanji. 

“Then what do you need from me?” Sanji inquired the swordsman. 

“Why have you been acting out of place?” Zoro just wanted to know, because he seemed very bothered by Sanji’s behaviour. 

“I just had a rough day, that’s all. Nothing more nothing less.” Sanji sighed lightly while turning off the sink. 

“So you’re telling me you had a rough day all month?” Zoro replied a bit baffled. 

“Why, have you been paying that close attention to me?” Sanji replied. Come to think of it, Zoro had been observing him for quite a bit. It would make sense they were in a relationship but he didn’t expect Zoro to care as much. 

Zoro nodded slightly, “Actually, yes I have.” he noted truthfully while approaching closer to Sanji as he turned around to face Zoro. 

“Well in that case, I’ve had many things on my mind lately.” Sanji explained. 

“Such as?” 

Sanji sighed deeply, “I feel like I don’t belong here, everything that happened seemed surreal.”

“What makes you think that?” Zoro questioned, clearly puzzled. 

“You know, the marriage thing I was pulled into against my will.” Sanji clarified.

“Pudding? That chick you were about to marry?” He was slowly starting to remember, and honestly that wasn’t long ago, but he wasn’t there. 

“Not just that, I betrayed our captain.” Sanji explained while guilt built up. 

“Everyone already forgave you Cook.” Zoro sighed 

“Well I don’t forgive myself, I was forced to beat the shit out of Luffy, Nami-san probably still hates me, and I got more than half the crew in danger because of me.” Sanji replied. He was getting a little bit agitated from bringing back such memories of this time. 

“What ever happened, happened. You’re here now and everyone’s safe. You should be glad.” Zoro said sternly. The more Sanji guilt tripped himself, the more empathy he felt for Sanji. Zoro believed what happened in the past happened. However, he shouldn’t feel bad for previous mistakes. The mistakes he made help understand that they couldn’t be made again. It was also better deal with them if something like this ever happened again or in the near future.

“That’s not the point, you don’t understand.” Sanji shook his head. The point was flying over Zoro's head. 

“Then help me understand, I wasn’t present for whatever occurred a month ago. I am only aware of the wedding and the betrayal of our captain, what else could have happened?” Zoro replied, he was missing something. Something else was bothering Sanji but what was it? Sanji shifted a little. He seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the minute and he started fidgeting with his hands. He seemed to be avoiding the question, Zoro thought. 

“You know what, I’ll wait. I have all day.” Zoro then said while getting himself some Saké from one of the cabinets in the kitchen, he popped the cork off the bottle before downing it in big gulps. 

“That’s my most expensive fucking bottle!” Sanji screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Whoops, if you won’t speak to me then I’ll just drink the whole bottle.” Zoro replied. 

Sanji calmed down after a minute of thinking. He remembered there was a cheaper bottle other than the one Zoro was drinking out of, checking the cabinets he found a much cheaper one that didn’t cost too much. He pulled out the bottle along with some wine glasses before heading over to the table placing both glasses down while pouring the beverage for himself and Zoro. Zoro then glanced at Sanji for a brief moment and decided to place the expensive bottle onto the counter before joining Sanji at the table. 

“Well, the problems I’ve been having has nothing to do with the wedding or Luffy. It revolves around my family.” Sanji said.


	3. Thank you, Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji explains why his family is the problem. Whilst getting depressed in the process. Zoro makes sure that Sanji feels that he is important and loved.

Zoro seemed surprised that Sanji would be thinking about his family; in fact he knew nothing about Sanji’s family, he always tried not speaking of his past or avoided any questions about his family to all the Straw Hats. Zoro didn’t quite understand why Sanji never spoke about it, but he only knew that Sanji was a part of the Vinsmoke family in which many rumors were spread about these individuals. 

“What is wrong about your family?” Zoro inquired.

“It’s not my entire family that is the problem, it’s mainly my siblings and Judge,” Sanji explained, “our father seemed to be heavily invested in genetically modifying humans to win battles between anyone, which is why Judge conducts Germa 66. A military that wipes out any place within minutes.” 

“So basically your father is insane.” Zoro replied. He didn’t get it really, but from what Sanji is telling him, the acts of his father sounded wrong. 

“Judge Vinsmoke is not my father and never will be considered one, Judge is just very cold blooded and commonly very known for being egotistical and craving power. However, Judge admires my other siblings more than me. He only valued that his children were emotionless and strong, but I didn’t display the type of behaviour he wanted. All of my siblings were successfully modified except me.” 

“Alright, what are your brothers like then?” Zoro questioned, he seemed to be getting more intrigued. 

“I don’t know a lot about them since I haven’t been there. But I can tell you what they were like when I was present during the wedding and when they were younger.” Sanji replied. 

“Just tell me what you want; I don’t care, young or old doesn’t matter ” Zoro stated.

“Okay, Well all of them lack the ability to feel empathy or sympathy towards others. And all of them are just as cold and brutal like Judge, they aren’t nice people. However the only time I did see them express some sort of emotion was whenever Pudding walked over to the table. The only family member who is capable of displaying emotions is Reiju, which is my sister. She is the reason why I was able to leave the kingdom at a young age. My brothers personalities haven’t really changed ever since I left.” Sanji explained. 

“Why did you leave?” Zoro asked. 

“The treatment of Judge and my brothers made me want to leave. I was never wanted there and to them I should have never been born, as a result Judge allowed my for brothers to assault me whenever they had the chance or when they pleased. I tried fitting, I really did. But the tests that were given to my other brothers for strength I couldn’t do, and because of that Judge decided to lock me in dungeon. The guards placed some sort of overweight helmet over my head to ensure my face wasn’t visible. I was there for a total of 6 months before Reiju assisted me in escaping. But before escaping Judge pronounced me dead in those 6 months being locked up. They despised me that much.” 

Zoro remained silent while Sanji explained, giving him small indications that he was paying close attention with a small nod. 

“But that isn’t really the worst part.” 

“Then what’s worse than being beaten by all of your siblings?” Zoro replied, well,what could be worse than all that. He wouldn’t be able to endure or tolerate that kind of treatment. 

“This was the time my mother was sick. Before being born, my mother was opposed to the idea of changing us to emotionless. She made the decision to take a drug which had lethal effects, but that didn’t stop her. Sora was extremely kind to me, I used to make her food when she was ill. Even though the food wasn’t really considered edible she still willingly ate what I handed her.” Sanji said a bit slowly, he doesn’t like speaking of the death of his mother since well- he really did miss her “I loved her”, I always hoped she would have gotten better. But unfortunately she died a few years later.” 

Zoro was lost for words, yes he did experience loss, but not this kind. 

“Maybe if I wasn’t born this wouldn’t have happened.” Sanji said. 

“Don’t say that.” Zoro spoke up. 

“But it’s true, maybe if I wasn’t my mother would still be alive.” 

Upon hearing those words Zoro was beginning to get agitated, “Shut the fuck up.” he was trying to keep his composure but it wasn’t not working. 

“No, my mother gave up a lot for me, she didn’t need to. She should be here not me.”

Zoro was already filled with rage and this wasn’t going to slide. Zoro then quickly rose from his seat, causing the table to shift a bit. The Saké bottle tipped over and shattered onto the floor scattering glass everywhere in the opposite direction. “I’m warning you, you need to stop.” Zoro said sternly. 

Sanji also got up from the table facing the angered swordsman, “Then make me.” 

“It doesn’t fucking matter, everything happens for a reason.” Zoro replied. 

“If everything happens for a reason, why did my mother have to die? Why did I have to betray Luffy? Why did Zeff put his life on the line for me?” The three main questions that circled Sanji’s mind in this moment. “I’m just a burden to everyone I am involved with.” He paused for a minute to think about what he was going to say next. “I’m useless, I can’t even help a single person.”

Zoro has had about enough, instead of creating more conflict Zoro grabbed Sanji by collar forcing both him and Sanji to plummet onto the hardwood floor wrapping his arms around Sanji’s torso. Zoro was just embracing Sanji. 

“What are you doing?” Sanji questioned. 

“You matter to me.” Zoro replied simply while holding onto him.   
When Sanji heard those words come out of Zoro something in him went off, the feeling of being both glad and sad combined. He wasn’t sure what to feel anymore. Sanji’s emotions were overwhelming him; teary-eyed Sanji then wrapped his arms back around Zoro. 

“You don’t just matter to me, you matter to everyone.” Zoro sighed a little. 

Even though Sanji wanted to respond, he couldn’t. He was aware if he attempted speaking all of his emotions would pour out. 

“Idiot.” Sanji replied while tears started running down the sides of his cheeks. 

After a few minutes of hugging Sanji, Zoro loosened his grip on him and pulled away to look at Sanji in the eyes. He moved his hand over to Sanji’s face placing his thumb on his cheek before brushing his tears away. Sanji lifted his hand to gently caress Zoro’s knuckles. Zoro then got up from the floor with Sanji in his grasp carrying him bridal style, leaving the kitchen with him, heading up the ladder and to the crows nest. 

Although everyone was probably sleeping Robin was still awake, she saw the two heading up the crows nest. I knew it, Robin thought. Though this was cute to see she wouldn’t tell anyone or bring attention to it. 

Alas Zoro made it to the lookout with Sanji setting him gently down onto the bench, He then grabbed the blanket that was across the room and tossed it over Sanji. Sanji then grabbed the blanket using it to wipe the remaining tears away, while he did so; Zoro took a seat next to Sanji before picking him up and placing him in his lap. Sanji felt a small blush form on his cheeks when Zoro first planted a kiss on the side of his temple, also resting his head on top of Sanji’s. 

“I love you.” Sanji said. 

“I love you too Cook.” Zoro replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the unexpected attention, I actually didn't think anyone would read this at all. I'm glad you enjoyed this random story. I expect to make more in the near future about One Piece, but my goal is to aim towards more fandom as well. This is a start and I hope to improve
> 
> My friend: Damn yall readin this, even though I suck at writing even though simplyunlucky wrote everything though, I suck at writing to be honest. Also I hope you enjoy the gaybies.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 3 parts to this fanfic, most likely. Other than that this is my first proper write with a friend of mine, and we just came up with this plot. So hope you enjoy!


End file.
